


A Shared Wall

by JordanUlysses



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanUlysses/pseuds/JordanUlysses
Summary: Ianto has to watch his niece and nephew for a long weekend. When loud music from the flat next to his starts again, he goes to confront his neighbour - but the weekend develops in a very different direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultantjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/gifts).



The music started at around eight. They were just brushing their teeth together and Ianto had to close his eyes for a moment, counting down from ten.  
„Are you okay, uncle Ianto?“, Mica tugged at his sleeve.  
„Yes, I am. You continue, alright?“, he pointed at the timer. „One more minute.“  
He went into his bedroom and banged his fist against the wall. Once, twice. The music was shut off abruptly. Thank god.  
Back in the bathroom he found Mica and David splashing each other with water and it took all his nerves not to get loud himself, but he managed it. Fifteen minutes later he had them packed into bed and sat down to read them a story, when the music started again. Loud. Techno. „Fuck“, he muttered and the kids stared at him in shock. „You said a bad word!“, David called out. „That's a pound in the swear jar“, Mica added.  
„Yes, alright, fair enough. I'm very sorry, but this damn music is driving me nuts.“  
„That's another one“, David wiggled his finger at him. Ianto just sighed and got up.  
He banged against the wall again, but this time the music did not stop – instead there was a banging from the other side.  
„Are you kidding me?“, Ianto murmured.  
The kids giggled. „Three quid“, Mica commented and Ianto shot them a look before he left his bedroom and the flat, ringing the bell at his neighbours door. His stupid, annoying party neighbour. His stupid, very attractive neighbour, with this ridiculous American accent and a very flashing smile. Who seemed to bring home another date every other weekend. And not only did he seem to have no sense for the right volume in which to play his music, there were also other noises Ianto had the pleasure to hear. But not tonight, not with Mica and David sleeping in his bed for lack of space.  
Finally the door was opened and he took his finger from the bell.  
„Hi“, Harkness, J. flashed him a big grin.  
„Shut off that music, or I swear I'll call the cops.“  
The smile faltered. At least something.  
„Hey hey hey, there's no need to be a spoilsport. We're just having some fun in here. You can join if you want“, he raised an eyebrow and licked over his lips. Ianto had the urge to punch him.  
„I have kids sleeping over. Who need to go to school tomorrow and therefore to sleep now. So shut off that music and maybe relocate the sex to your living room. I'd be much obliged“, he crossed his arms and glared at him. Ridiculous attractive American. He realised the man's shirt was open, revealing a very nicely muscled torso.  
„Eyes are up here, handsome.“  
Ianto swallowed and looked up again.  
„And alright, I will. Sorry, I had no idea you had kids.“  
„Not my kids, my sisters.“  
„Ah. Well. Anyway, I had no idea. Alonso?“, he called into the flat.  
„Yeah?“, a voice answered.  
„Shut off that music! We gotta be quiet tonight!“  
Thankfully the music actually stopped.  
Ianto nodded and then turned around.  
„You could say thank you!“, his neighbour called, but Ianto just pulled his door shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning came too early. Ianto's back hurt, he really needed to buy a new couch. He took a quick shower and then prepared breakfast, before he woke up the kids.  
Amazingly they managed to get ready in time. They were putting on their jackets and Mica opened the door to get her boots.  
“Uncle Ianto!”, she shouted excitedly.  
“What is it, Mica?”, he came up behind her. Flowers. A big bouquet was sitting on his doormat.  
Mica squealed. “They are so beautiful! Has someone a crush on you?”  
Ianto leaned down and read the tag.  
_Sorry for last night. Jack._  
He shook his head, but took the flowers and brought them inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were making pizza in the evening, Mica and David trying to talk him into going to the cinema tomorrow, when his doorbell rang.  
Ianto opened and wasn't really surprised to see Jack.  
“Hi”, there was that smile again, and this sparkle in his eyes.  
“Hi”, Ianto replied and leaned against the door frame.  
“You got my flowers?”, Jack asked.  
“Yeah. Apology accepted.”  
“I'm glad”, Jack grinned. “Would you like to go for a drink?”  
Ianto stared at him. “I … I can't. Mica and David are still here. They're staying for the weekend.”  
“Oh, I see”, there was definitely disappointment on Jack's face.  
“What about Alonso?”  
“What about him?”  
“Well, aren't you … I don't know, dating him?”  
Jack shrugged. “Not really. He was more of a two-night-stand.”  
“I'm not a two-night-stand. Or one-night-stand, for that matter”, Ianto crossed his arms again.  
“Oh?”, Jack asked, leaning a bit closer.  
“I mean ...”, Ianto could feel himself blush. “I'm not interested in … you know, what you do all the time. Casual sex”, he waved his hand.  
“Alright”, Jack said. “This smells really good.”  
“What does?”, Ianto asked, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.  
“Whatever that is. Pizza?”  
“Oh, yeah. We made pizza from scratch, it's nearly done. Would you ...”, he bit his lip. Jack really was far too attractive. “Would you like to join us?”  
Jack grinned. “It would be my pleasure. And yours as well.”  
Ianto held up his hand. “Tone that down, will you? Those kids are far too perceptive for their own good.”  
Jack laughed, but nodded. “I can be patient if I want to.”  
“You better”, Ianto shot back and then let him in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were sitting on the floor in the living room, playing Monopoly of all things – even though Ianto had warned Jack that Mica would destroy him – and Ianto had a hard time not just staring at Jack. It had been his first thought when he saw Jack for the first time two months ago, _holy cow, he's handsome_. Jack had been moving in, all sweaty from carrying boxes and furniture, his hair a glorious mess. And then he had flashed Ianto this particular smile, and he had felt his knees going weak and his stomach flipping. But Ianto had soon noticed the parade of dates Jack brought home and like he had said, he was not interested in casual sex. So he had banned any thoughts about Jack. Not that Jack made it easy to ignore him. There was the loud and awful music at all odd hours – it seemed sleep wasn't in Jack's vocabulary -, and the sex noises as well and he also ran into Jack regularly.  
“You have to give me a thousand quid”, Mica sounded very pleased, holding out her hand.  
“I don't have a thousand left”, Jack replied, pulling a face.  
“Hm”, Mica pretended to think about it, while David giggled. “Give me your hotels on Whitechapel and Leicester Square then.”  
“That's not fair, they are worth more than that.”  
Mica just raised an eyebrow. That one she had from her mother and Ianto chuckled.  
“It's that or you give up the game”, Mica said without any mercy.  
Jack rolled his eyes and then looked at Ianto pleadingly. “Can't you do something? Your niece is savage.”  
“I know. Nothing I can do”, Ianto shrugged and leaned back.  
Jack sighed and handed over his hotels.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later the game was over, Mica owning every hotel on the board. Ianto got up, ushering the kids into the bathroom, despite their protests.  
“If we are going to the cinema tomorrow, you are going to bed now. If you want to stay up, no cinema. Your choice.”  
They grumbled, but ultimately started to brush their teeth.  
“You are also kind of savage”, Jack came up behind him, standing very close all off a sudden. Ianto closed the bathroom door and turned towards him.  
“I know how to get them to behave”, he did not stare at Jack's lips, but realised that Jack's eyes were also quite dangerous.  
“So … when the kids are in bed, what's the plan?”  
“The plan is to clean up the kitchen a bit and then make up the couch so I can go to sleep as well.”  
Disappointment on Jack's face again, and yes, maybe Ianto was enjoying this a bit.  
“You said you can be patient and I'm not gonna do anything while the kids are here.”  
“I did, didn't I”, Jack sighed dramatically. “Well, I'll start in the kitchen then”, he turned and this time Ianto definitely did look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He packed Mica and David into bed, kissing them goodnight.  
“Uncle Ianto?”, David asked.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you like Jack? Cause he likes you.”  
“Oh? How can you tell?”  
Mica rolled her eyes. “He looks at you, like mom and dad look at each other sometimes.”  
“When they send us to bed early”, David said and Ianto had a hard time keeping his expression neutral.  
“Hm, you think so?”  
“Yes, anyone can see that. So do you like him?”, David asked again.  
“How did I look at him?”  
“Different than how you looked at Lisa.”  
“I don't know”, Ianto admitted. “He's … nice. I'll see what happens”, he stroke through Mica's hair. “Sleep now and then we go to the cinema tomorrow.”  
“Will Jack come with us?”, she sounded far too hopeful.  
“I don't know if he's free.”  
“Ask him”, they looked at him with pleading eyes and he sighed.  
“Alright, I will.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he came into the kitchen Jack was just finishing the washing up.  
“Kids asleep?”  
“Yeah”, Ianto leaned against the counter. “They want you to join us for cinema tomorrow.”  
“Oh? That's nice”, he hang up the towel and came to stand in front of Ianto. “Do you want that as well?”  
Ianto bit his lip. “We are going to watch _Ratatouille_.”  
“Sure. Love me some animation”, Jack smiled softly.  
“Okay then. We leave at one o'clock.”  
“One it is”, Jack came nearer, his gaze lingering on Ianto's lips. “May I kiss you?”  
“What about being patient?”  
“Don't tell me you don't want to kiss me.”  
“You are very sure of yourself, aren't you?”  
“Have you seen me?”  
Ianto grinned and then closed the gap himself. It was short and sweet and left him wishing for more.  
He saw Jack to the door. “Sleep well.”  
“You as well, handsome”, Jack saluted and then disappeared in his flat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack had insisted on buying them popcorn and ice cream and as Ianto settled down in his seat he idly wondered what kind of job Jack had. Which made him realise that he actually didn't know anything about Jack, except that the man liked awful music, had, judging from all the evidence piled up during the last two months, no intention to settle down with someone, was probably bi or pan and … Ianto glanced over at him, he seemed to be surprisingly great with kids. Jack had just stolen David's nose, and even though his nephew was far too old for tricks like that he was giggling and protesting.  
The lights dimmed and the advertisements started to play. Mica took his hand and he squeezed it, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jack had seemed delighted when Ianto had chosen a couple seat and two normal ones, but then had shot him a disappointed look when Ianto had sat down with Mica. Well, Ianto had been perfectly clear about this, nothing would happen while the kids were staying with him. And Mica liked to cuddle. Still, he hoped he could find a quiet moment later and inquire about a few things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got out of the cinema it was raining, so they went back to Ianto's place instead of the park. He set the kids down with some paper and crayons, speculating that it would at least buy him half an hour, if not more, and then practically pulled Jack into the kitchen. Once there he started the coffee machine.  
“Everything alright?”, Jack asked, sounding amused.  
“Yeah. I just … I don't know anything about you, do I?”  
“You don't?”, Jack sat down at the kitchen table. There was laughter coming from the living room.  
“Well, what's your job, for example.”  
“I work for a government agency. Can't tell you much more I'm afraid.”  
Ianto raised an eyebrow.  
“I also don't know what you are doing”, Jack mirrored his facial expression.  
“I work for a company that writes computer software. Though I do filing mostly, nothing exciting.”  
“I also don't have an exciting job”, Jack shrugged.  
Ianto finished the coffee and sat down a mug in front of him. “Somehow I don't believe you”, he sat down as well.  
“Is that all you wanted to know?”  
“No, I also … why do you bother with me?”  
Jack looked at him confused. “How do you mean?”  
“Well, I'm probably far more effort than your dates usually are.”  
“Are you? How do you know?”, Jack leaned back and then sipped at the coffee, closing his eyes. “Oh my, that is amazing.”  
“Thanks”, Ianto chuckled. “And you are aware that our bedrooms share a wall, yes?”  
Jack opened his eyes again. “I … thought they might, yes. The banging kinda gave it away.”  
“Hasn't really stopped you. As far as neighbours go, you are not very considerate.”  
“Will you believe me when I say I am sorry? I just … like to have fun, that's all.”  
Ianto sipped at his own coffee, pretending to think about it.  
“Would you have really called the police on Thursday?”  
Ianto shrugged. “That wasn't about me, but the kids. I'd do anything for them. So yes, I suppose I would have.”  
“Fair enough”, Jack sighed. “But you know, you are not so easy to figure out as well.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, when I moved in I got this vibe from you, that you definitely were interested. You were, weren't you?”  
“Maybe ...”, Ianto admitted, blushing a bit.  
“But then, two days later when I met you again, you had this accusing look in your eye and were quite … snappish.”  
“Techno”, Ianto replied. “At two in the fucking morning. Being snappish was a really mild reaction to that.”  
“Hm”, Jack regarded him for a moment. “Well, but that's why I didn't ask you out earlier. I had planned to, but then that vibe was gone. A bit unfair, living next to someone so handsome and not being able to do anything about it.”  
“Your life must be so hard”, Ianto hid his smile behind his cup.  
“You have no idea”, Jack grinned. “Anyway, I just wanted to convey that even though I like to be casual about dating, I have no problem with relationships that take a bit more work”, he made air quotes around the word, “and would be longer than a night or two. That's your impression of me so far, yes?”  
“It rather was, yes. Not that I'm judging or anything, it just made me wonder why you'd be interested in me.”  
“Well, you are very handsome.”  
“Oh, so you just want me for my looks then.”  
“No!”, Jack protested. “It's also fun to spend time with you. And you make great coffee”, he held up his mug. “I may have to recruit you for our office.”  
“My coffee doesn't come cheap”, Ianto grinned.  
“Uncle Ianto?”, David appeared in the door.  
“Yes David?”, he turned towards him.  
“We are bored. Can we watch some telly?”  
“We already went to the cinema today, don't you think that's enough staring onto a screen?”, he got up. “Why don't you show me what you have drawn and then we can think about what to do next.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Ianto Jones, I cannot believe you!”, Rhiannon sounded really pissed and Ianto contemplated for a moment if he should just end the call.  
“Hi Rhi, nice to hear you are back from your weekend. How was your romantic getaway?”  
She huffed loudly into his ear. “It was a blast. But then I get the kids from school and all they can talk about is this guy they apparently spent the whole weekend with! That I don't know anything about!”  
“Okay, first of all, please stop shouting. Second, the whole weekend is exaggerated. Friday evening and Saturday. And lastly … it's not like I left them alone with him. I was always there.”  
“But still, you seem to think it's alright to schedule your dates while you are supposed to watch my kids?”, at least she wasn't shouting anymore.  
“It wasn't a date. It just … happened, okay? I didn't plan it.”  
“And that makes it better?”  
“Rhi, I know you are just worrying about the kids, but nothing happened. They had fun with Jack and we all had a great weekend. So stop this, whatever this is.”  
“Since when are you dating again anyway?”  
“I just told you, it wasn't a date.”  
“Mica and David seem to think differently.”  
Ianto sighed. “The real date is on Friday. And I don't know. It's … he's nice. That's all. I'll see what happens.”  
“I just don't want to see you hurt again. And this is your annoying neighbour, the one with the awful music you regularly complained to me about?”  
“The very one. Turns out he's not that annoying.”  
“Hm. Well. Keep me updated then. And thanks for looking after the kids.”  
“No problem, it was great to have them here.”  
“I'll see you for tea on Sunday then? Mom will come by as well.”  
“Sunday it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jim, who wanted a Janto single parent AU. Since I don't really like writing kids, I muddled the prompt a bit (I also had to use the words "annoying party neighbour") .  
> Apparently I like to write beginnings.  
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
